At Destiny's Doorstep
by cullenbabe123
Summary: When Bella Swan sees the moving truck arrive next door, she doesn't think much of it. Then the next day A new dazzling boy is at her lab table does he have anything to do with that moving van? Follow E&B as two unlikely neighbors fall in love all human!


**The Day Before- **

"Dinners going to be done in a minute dad, okay!" I yelled my voice traveling into the living room. I was cutting up the greens so that I could Sauté them. All of a sudden a loud rumble came from outside accompanied by a "beep, beep, beep." A

red flashing light reflected onto the house. I leaned forward trying to get a better look and thats when I saw a large moving van. Many workers were loading grand pieces of furniture and paintings into the vast house next door. Outside stood

two people. One woman had a small petite frame but she had a subtle roundness to her figure. She has soft carmel colored hair that flowed gracefully to her mid back. The man beside her had bleach blonde hair. It was styled back and reached the

nape of his neck. He had a _very _nice suit one resembling the ones I saw on those Saks Fifth Avenue commercials. The woman also had nice clothes but nothing compared to her companion. Something about them was.... well different. The couple

outside seemed so elegant even just standing. They were perfect, like Barbie and Ken in real life form. They were just indescribable. "Bells, is dinner ready yet?" Charlie asked. He pulled me away from my thoughts. "Um yeah, almost Char- dad!" I

caught myself. Then I continued on with the Sunday dinner.

**The Next Day-**

It was a regular dreary Monday in Forks, the rain lightly drizzled the windows of my old Chevy pickup as I drove down the familiar rode to Forks High School. "Bella!" Angela called. As soon as I stepped out the truck, using the sides for support.

She walked over to me, her long brunette hair tied back in a messy bun. "Hey!" I said. "Oh my god guess what?" She shouted excitedly. "My parents let me borrow their Visa, so now we can go to Seattle and shop for homecoming dresses!" She

hopped up and down with a large smile on her face. "That's cool Ang, but you know how I hate shopping its so...pointless when you already have clothes at home." She responded with a loud huff and grabbed my wrist towing me to the cafeteria

overhang shielding us from the light dusting of the rain.

"Bella, I know how you have such an abnormal dislike for shopping, but I really need someone to go with." "My parents don't want me up there alone." She made a sad droopy face knowing that it would be highly persuasive. Her tactic worked.

"Fine" I surrendered, my face sullen. "Yay!" She clapped reenacting a five year old. "I'll be at your door step bright and early, well not bright since its most likely going to be raining, but still early, you get what I mean!" She laughed. "I know Ang." I

chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Oops!" she said glancing at the wall clock. "I'm running late for trig, I have to go, See ya at lunch!" She shouted behind her, and I started on my way to biology.

"Ha ha Mike you are_ so _stupid!" I laughed a few minutes later. My stomach was contorting into knots from laughing to much, a second before Mike did a body slide on the floor clashed with Mr. Varner's legs! That act right there just gave him

detention, but like him, he'd pay the price for attention.

I slammed my books on the other side of the lab table since I usually sat alone, but this time they landed on someone's hands. I whipped my head around and there, in front of me stood the Greek god Adonis.

He had large emerald green eyes resembling the rolling hills of Ireland. His golden brown hair was untidy yet in a completely appealing disarray on his head, and a large crooked smile was plastered on his face. His bleach white teeth shining at

me straight from a Colgate commercial. It sent my heart into overload. His skin was pale, almost like an albino's, but yet it had a cloudy, milky color to it. Not even close to translucent. "Helllooo...." I said, my voice oddly shaky as if _I _were the

new student. "Hello." he replied his voice unwavering. It was like melted honey, a sharp tingle went up my spine. "I'm new here, is there anyway you could help me with my schedule?" His dashing smile got even wider, why was he purposely

dazzling me like this? "ssuuureee...." I said trying to sound nonchalant; my sudden spout of dyslexia wasn't very convincing. "Thanks, that would be...excellent." He looked at me with gratitude. I nodded, having no confidence in my voice.

Next Mr. Varner handed out the lab papers and microscopes. And of course the mind-blowing boy perched next to me was my partner. We exchanged slides and, he was flawless, getting none of the answers wrong. At one point I quickly

glanced out his paper making sure they weren't from another source, of _course _they weren't. I mentally rolled my eyes. And of _course _he'd be the boy with that perfect slanted cursive that put mine to shame. I had to admit I was jealous,

everything came so naturally to him. At various intervals I would swiftly take a peak at his face. It always had an optimistic glow that yet emitted a slightly cryptic feeling. This boy beside me was different I could feel it but I just couldn't pinpoint

_how_ he was different.

"So I'm guessing your new?" I asked him trying to break the tension. "Yeah, my family moved here from Alaska." He laughed awaiting my reaction. "Alaska?" I repeated baffled. "Yupp, we move every couple of years so we try

something new every time. It's not as bad as some people think, you'll get the occasional grizzly from time to time but overall its nice. Its very beautiful in a way." A slight grin pulled at his mouth. "I bet." I said. Wondering how all ice and penguins

could be beautiful. "So where did you like live? In an igloo?" I joked. "Ha ha nice one one." He laughed. "Actually we lived in houses." He looked jokingly at me like I was a retard. "My bad..." I said. I turned around to hide the scarlet that was

collecting under my cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed, you are not the first one to ask that question." He stared up as if he were reminiscing, then he chuckled. "So what made you move down to the quaint old town of Forks?" I asked,

morbidly curious on how he ended up being damned here like the rest of us. "My parent's got tired of Alaska." "They wanted to move to Seattle, but we didn't want to move straight to city that would be one hell of an adjustment. From the

wilderness to the city, wow I couldn't imagine. So we ended up here because its middle ground. Not to..... untamed but not to urban, the perfect suburbia." "We also moved here because all my brothers and sisters agreed, now thats a first!" He

mused quietly. "How many siblings do you have?"I looked up into his shimmering eyes, wow those things were captivating. "There's five of us total not including my parents." He said nonchalantly. "Whoa! Thats _pretty _large."My eyes bulged."Ha Ha

you bet!"He laughed, the sound like chiming bells. I wonder if they were all as beautiful as him. We sat in silence for a little, letting our minds take us away.

Suddenly the bell rang, I jumped up startled. "You okay?" Edward asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm good, thanks." I felt a little frazzled. I grabbed my books then waited to get through the crowded door. "Do you know what room spanish is in?" He

asked me. "Yeah it's building three, just left of the lunch room. "Oh okay, thanks." He gazed deeply in my eyes. I blushed, I felt so shy he was so..... immaculate while I was a normal brunette, with regular brown eyes.... how original. "You have

very pretty eyes." He noted, as if he read my thoughts. My cheeks were on fire. "Thank you." I murmured. He was so unpredictable and he kept playing havoc with my heart. We got into the hallway and I was about to give him my last parting

glance but he suddenly he grabbed my arm. A surge of electricity jolted through me, his body stiffened in response too. "What's your name?" He asked me, his thoughts elsewhere. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan" He smiled that crooked smile and my

legs literally melted. His face was so close. I could see the plains of his features, so perfect. The sharp angle of his bone structure. The swirling green in his hypnotic eyes and last his nose tingling scent that saturated me down to the bone. "And

yours?" I asked soundy faintly tipsy. "Edward, Edward Cullen." And he walked away leaving a whirl of sweet aroma behind him.....


End file.
